Cold as Ice
by JustineOnline
Summary: After defeating Eggman once again, Sonic begins to notice horrifying changes in his behavior. How far will they go? This is my first story so please read and give some constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Cold as Ice

Chapter 1

True, you would believe me to be insane upon reading these pages, and I do wish that the events I have recorded were but mere senseless hallucination. However, it so that this account is the absolute and factual account of what I have recently witnessed.

It started about a month ago, the time was 10:47 P.M., 10.47, the damned number I shall never forget. I was lying atop the train station in Station Square, a city I had one of my biggest adventures in. While not too long ago, it seems so far away from where I am now.

Earlier that day I had foiled yet another coup d'état lead by the infamous scientist Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I was once known as somewhat of a hero, and this wasn't my first time defeating his armies. He was planning to lead his robotic soldiers through Station Square leading all the way to the United Federation capital, Central City. Unfortunately for him, in my possession were the 7 gems of power known as the Chaos Emeralds. With these, I was able to gather enough power to take out his entire army in a single stroke. But even with the Chaos Emeralds, the fight still left me quite exhausted, and I chose to rest atop the train station until morning.

However, it had begun to rain around twilight, and I decided to seek shelter the nearby hotel. But, as I rose up and gathered my belongings, I noticed that the color had begun to fade from the Chaos Emeralds, and I could have sworn there was a faint whisper that I could not make out. I had decided that this event could prove to be significant, so I made up my mind. It was time to visit some old friends.

Author's Note: This is my first story so it might be insufficient. I wish to make it as good as possible so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold as Ice

Chapter 2

The Chaotix Detective Agency was located in a remote, out of the way part of town. The part of town where gangs roamed the streets during the night, and you could buy just about any type of drug if you knew who to go to. Upon first look any passerby might mistake it for a run-down bar, but inside resided some of the greatest detectives in the city.

Standing in front of the establishment I knocked twice and was greeted by a tired, yet friendly voice inviting me inside. Upon entering I found the Chaotix leader, Vector the Crocodile, sitting by his desk and reviewing old cases.

"Well, well, well," he said, "What brings you here, Sonic?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about this." I responded holding out one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Come now Sonic, I saw you defeat Metal Sonic with those Chaos Emeralds myself. I assumed you would know what they are."

"I know _what_ they are!" I said feeling increasingly irritated, "What I want to know is why the color is fading."

"I'm no expert on magic gemstones. I'm a detective, so if you have any crimes you know about I'd love to hear them! But if not, leave!"

It was at that moment when I felt an extreme anger rising inside me. I could hardly hold back my violent urges. I slowly made my way towards the door and exited the establishment.

Soon afterward my common sense kicked in and I realized that I was standing in the middle of a rather violent thunder storm. Searching for a shelter, I found a small inn within walking distance. Upon entering I paid the landlord enough rings to get me a room for the night. After I got my room key and brought my things to my temporary quarters, I lay down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I still remember my dream vividly. I was in a square chamber, with walls completely white in color. The chamber was about ten feet in length, height, and width, and there was a door in the center of each of the four walls. The only lighting the room had to offer was a fluorescent lamp on the ceiling and the room had an odd air about it.

Not wanting to stay in one place, I walked to the door in front of me and entered through it, only to find myself in another chamber identical to the one I was just in. I continued to enter through multiple doors, however there was not a single chamber I found that was in any way different. I began wondering about the dream I had found myself in, and if it had any meaning.

Although it was just a dream, running through chambers had begun to wear me out, and I sat down to rest. After resting for a few minutes, I began to get back up when something caught my eye. My shadow had begun to turn blood red! I reached down to touch it and found my hand covered in blood upon contact. I tried to run but I found myself stuck in the pool of blood I was standing in. I let out a cry as I begun sinking into the blood red pool. Before my face was engulfed I heard a sinister voice say words I will never forget.

"You _want_ this! You _DESERVE_ this!"

I awoke with a scream to find that in my sleep I had thrown the bedspread onto the floor. I touched my face to find it drenched in sweat.

"What a horrible nightmare." I thought aloud.

Little then did I know, that my nightmare was only beginning.

Author's Note: Yes! Chapter 2 is out! Thank you for reading and please offer constructive criticism.


End file.
